imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
IAS? Nein!
IAS? Nein! (an acronym for "Illegitimate acquisition (of) speedrunning? No!") is a tournament hosted by Ratchet5 and began on the 15th of November 2013 after being delayed a week from its original starting date of November 8. The compulsory games for the tournament are Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot 3 but a competitor can pick up to three of: Banjo-Kazooie, A Bug's Life or Medieval (Choosing one used to be mandatory). IAS? Nein! was created after the events of the IAS 8 Controversy forced Ratchet5 to abandon I'm A Speedrunner and start his own tournament. On October 7th 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a sign up video onto SpyroSpeedruns. Current Progress ► The tournament officially started on November 15, 2013. ▼ The Groups have been drawn and Round 1 is now in progress. : ► Out of the base mimimum of 70 matches, 2/4 of them have been done. : ► 5 out of 35 have finished all their matches. Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article Special Rules Groups of 5 IAS? Nein! will go back to IAS1's format of having groups of 5 instead of 4. Although rounds after Round 1 will operate completely differently to any prior tournament, with apparantly no knockout rounds. Ratchet5 attempted to explain the way the tournament works in a video uploaded on 28th October 2013. Accepted Games Ratchet5 also made a video defining what games are permitted for the tournament. He explained that any game that was first released in 1998 in America or Europe was availaible. If there is a version other then Ameria/Europe avaliable, as long as the America/Europe version was first released in 1998 it will be accepted. If said game was ported from/to a handheld platform then it will be treated as a seperate entry. A few examples of games one can do are: * A Bug's Life: The PS1 version was first released in 1998 it is acceptable dispite being released on the N64 in 1999. The Gameboy version was also released in December 1998 in North America so alll corresponding handheld versions are allowed as well. * Resident Evil 2: It was released both on the Playstation the game.com in 1998, meaning all console and handheld versions are acceptable. * Spyro 1: The Japan version was released in 1999 while the America/Europe version was released in 1998 so all versions are acceptable. A few example of games one can not do are: * Pokemon Yellow, Gold, or Silver: Although all of these games were released in 1998 in Japan, they weren't released until years later in North America and Europe * Croc 1: The Japanese version for the Sega Saturn was released in 1998 while was was first released in America and Europe in 1997. The Gameboy Colour version was not released until 2000, meaning both console and handheld versions are unacceptable. * Jersey Devil: It was first released in Europe in December 1997, meaning it's counted as a 1997 game dispite it being released in 1998 in North America. Draw Times Another change was the Draw Times in which one could then be granted a rematch. In the wake of the IAS 8 Controversy, this was a considerable rule change. Ratchet5 held a vote on which times the competitors found acceptable in a video . Not alot voted considering the drama but this was the time decided by the ones who voted regardless. This table illustrates both the match length per Round as well as the draw times. The draw time is determined by Round therefor the match length and draw times don't actually have anything to do with each other. For example: If a 40 mintute long match occurs during Round 2, the draw time is still 7 seconds. Switching Groups Like IAS7, competitors are allowed to switch groups with other competitors. Players are only allowed to do this until the 19th of November at 9pm Austraian EDST. Players can move groups after this date if they are replacing someone who has dropped out and there are currently no sufficient replacements for the group. Players can not move groups if they have started a race and have lost, unless the person who won against them agrees that they can move and the person has not started and lost more than one race. If one has won ONE race and wants to move they are allowed, but no more than one. On the 29th of November, Ratchet5 uploaded his 9th update on the IAS? Nein! channel. This update included the fact that since Group C had done only one of its matches then the two people in that match (LukeRF44 and LongHairGaming) would be moved to a potentially more productive group, Group E, and then their former group, Group C, would be disolved due to members of Group C (CrashBandiSpyro12 and DigitalMasterpieces) no longer wanting to participate in the tournament. Other changes that were made included making NIN1OD0 the official 5th member of Group A and placing previous 5th member, Abdul, in Group H. Ratchet5 also put the potentially active, former Group C member, DualBlade into his group, Group F in lieu of the inactive and unmotivated, Michael . Only two days after his previous update, Ratchet5 issued his 10 millionth update informing people that DualBlade was now in Group F and some guy called SwapMeetPete42 was going to be the 6th member of Group E. Depending on whether he does a speedrun before ShoReWol , MrFraserFilms2009 , TheSubpixel or Lyle do at least one speedrun then he will be officially in Group E but until then it's still anyone's guess what's happening with that group. Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article Other Special Rules * Because this tournament has so many rounds, a rule has been made that one is actually able to race the same person in a standard round if it has been 4 rounds since they last race them. Eg. if someone races someone in Round 1, they can race them again in Round 5. * PAL is the default version of games in this tournament * Competitors have until November 22 at 9pm Australian EDST to do ONE race otherwise they will replaced. If they give notice that they cannnot do it before then, they will not be replaced. Groups Here are the Groups of IAS? Nein! as well as their current statistics. As the tournament advances, these tables will be updated so check back often to see who is in the lead. Remember that competitors can move from one Group to another and/or can be replaced. Table Legend Statistics Table *P = Matches Played *W = Matches Won *D = Matches Drawed/Tied *L = Matches Lost *Green = Group Winner *Red = Group Loser Match Table *Green = Match Won *Red = Match Lost *Blue = Match Drawed/Tied Rules for Round 1 In order to advance, competitors must achive the following: *Finish at least two matches and rank in the top three of the Group. *Finish at least three matches and rank in the bottom two of the Group. 'Group A' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group B' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group C' - Medievil This Group has been disbanded due to lack of activity. Competitors who had done any matches done (LukeRF44 and LongHairGaming) will keep their statistics from this Group in their new Group. 'Group D' - Banjo Kazooie & Medievil 'Group E' - Banjo Kazooie *Lyle and SwapMeetPete42 are the replacements in case someone doesn't do a match or drops out. 'Group F' - A Bug's Life 'Group G' - A Bug's Life (*) No footage. -2 points '''Group H - '''A Bug's Life Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article Round 2 Qualified People (As of December 3, 2013 - The original Round 1 deadline): Category:Other Tournaments Category:Active Article